


Чего она хочет

by Alex_Licht



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Licht/pseuds/Alex_Licht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Настоящий мужчина должен быть стальным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чего она хочет

\- Каковы условия договора? Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Потом скажу.

Глупый-преглупый мужчина. Хотя стоило признать, он лучше всех тех, что попадались ей до этого. Не дарит охапки никчемных, обреченных на скорую смерть цветов, как многие ослы, не раздражает чрезмерной назойливостью... вот как Мао. Но даже жесткому, отстраненному и не в меру амбициозному Лелушу кое-чего недостает. Никогда не достанет. Ни-ког-да. Даже если его не убьют прежде, чем сумеет подрасти.

Идеальный мужчина должен быть стальным.  
В прямом смысле. 

И высокие острые каблучки древней, умудренной опытом веков женщины вновь постукивают по железным плитам пола в ангаре. Где её спокойно, терпеливо, безо всяких дурацких истерик и ревности ожидает он.  
С.С. нежно прикасается к металлу цвета черной безлунной ночи. Мягко проводит пальцами по прочной обшивке. Отстраняется на секунду, делая глубокий вдох, выдыхая, глядя наверх в его тусклую оптику. Они здесь одни. Совсем одни. И белая одежда спадает на пол. Чтобы не быть преградой, не мешать С.С. прижиматься к машине всем телом. Ощущать кожей холод металла. Соприкасаясь с ним руками, коленями, животом, своей красивой полной грудью. Какой из мужчин не пожелал бы от ведьмы подобного?  
"Каково твое желание?" - какой беспардонный вопрос. Женщина не обязана ни перед кем отчитываться, женщина скажет сама, тогда, когда захочет сказать. Если захочет. Ведьма взбирается вверх, но ее не интересует открытая кабина. Она обхватывает руками остроконечный золотого цвета выступ на плече найтмера, раздвигая колени шире, обхватывая ими хадронное орудие. Помогая себе руками, держась, чтобы не упасть, не прервать блаженство, медленно-медленно скользит взад-вперед. "Ты можешь испепелить этим целую армию, но сейчас тут никакой армии нет, есть только ты и я". С.С. шепчет слова любви, тихо-тихо, нежно поглаживая золотые рога машины, осыпая их поцелуями, смещаяясь еще чуть в сторону всем телом, за тем, чтобы влажная дорожка от ее языка блеснула в полумраке на этом великолепном черно-золотом подобии шлема. Лелушу ни за что не сравниться с подобным. Ни одному мужчине из плоти и крови не сравниться. И когда томительная волна наслаждения захлестывает с головой, опьяняя, ведьма легко соскальзывает по стальной когтистой руке вниз, на пол, и падает на спину. Нежно-зеленого цвета волосы рассыпаются по серым плитам. С.С. смеется. Звенящим смехом, полным счастья.

"Чего ты хочешь?"  
Заставь ее ответить, и она скажет - "умереть". И соврет. Ведь С.С. всегда искренне желала лишь одного. Чтобы её любили.

Гавейн любит её. Он не человек, на него не действует гиасс, у него нет ни детских комплексов, ни стремлений, ни амбиций. И потому С.С. уверена - он любит её по-настоящему.  
Гавейн тоже уверен в этом. И оптика найтмера на полсекунды чуть загорается алым, в момент, когда его прекрасная ведьма покидает ангар.


End file.
